Image forming apparatuses, such as laser printers, have utilized endless belts as conveyance mechanisms for moving paper, and intermediate transfer mechanisms for conveying developer images transferred from photosensitive drums. In such image forming apparatuses, belt cleaning devices using rollers and brushes are generally included to remove extraneous matters (residual toner, paper powder and the like) on the belts. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No.9-152788 discloses a cleaning roller in pressure contact with the surface of a belt and a cleaning blade to be in pressure contact with the outer surface of the cleaning roller. The cleaning roller is rotationally driven. The cleaning roller physically scrapes off an extraneous matter on the belt, and the cleaning blade scrapes off the extraneous matter transferred to the cleaning roller.